1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power output apparatus that outputs power to a driveshaft, a vehicle with the power output apparatus, and a control method of the power output apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-058113 discloses a power output apparatus for a hybrid vehicle equipped with an internal combustion engine and a driving motor respectively outputting a driving power, and a motor that performs a cranking to start the internal combustion engine. The power output apparatus calculates a battery output demand based on a drive point of the internal combustion engine and a torque command of the driving motor, which are respectively set corresponding to an output demand for a driveshaft. When the output demand exceeds a rated power of a battery, the power output apparatus corrects the torque command of the driving motor to keep the output demand at or below an instantaneous output set based on a state of charge of the battery and a battery temperature. The power output apparatus controls the internal combustion engine and the driving motor so that the internal combustion engine is operated at the set drive point and the driving motor is operated in accordance with the set or corrected torque command during only an allowable output time. The power output apparatus ensures sufficient exertion of battery performance and allows size reduction of the battery and the whole power output apparatus in comparison with an apparatus of restricting the output limit of the battery to its rated power. Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-296183 discloses a power output apparatus that sets an output limit of a battery to a sum of a rated power of the battery and a predetermined extra output amount when an accelerator opening is equal to or more than a threshold value and a predetermined time is elapsed after a previous extra output process and when an internal combustion engine is to be started and a predetermined time is elapsed after a previous extra output process. In the power output apparatus, sufficient exertion of the battery performance is ensured and the battery can be protected appropriately by setting the extra output amount at intervals corresponding to reasons for extra output demands.